


Boring Ball

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you thought why Regina looks so good when she dance with Charming? Its easy it s not first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Ball

“Regina....” She look who came to her. The ball was very boring. Her husband saw only his amazing daughter. He didn’t have a time to her.  
“Its your majesty,” She grimaced and looked to man eyes.  
“So your majesty? This ball is so boring isn’t it?” Grimaced a man and leaned against the wall beside her.  
“Who are you?”  
“They call me differently. Especially my father,” Man laughed. Their eyes meet. “I am James, my lady,”  
“And and how dare you said that the king ball is boring?” Said Regina seriously.  
“Do you want to said that you don’t agree?” He smiled. And she roll her eyes. This man can be good distraction, from all this bad things.  
“No I agree,” She smiled against her will.  
“Sooo....what we done, my lady? Out , dance or ...something better,” He leaned toward her.  
“Dance will be good for start,” She smiled and stretched around him.  
“So lets dance,” He came after her, to dance floor.  
Song that played was slow. James know what have to do. He give hand to Regina and they start dance. She tried don’t look at him so much. But he looks so good.  
“You are stare at me!” He grimaced to her and their eyes again meet.  
“No, don’t be so cocks!” She roll her eyes.  
Song soon ended.   
“Soon!” James grimaced. “So sorry Regina, I have to go my father has some problem. It was so great dance and you really stared at me!” He smiled and disappeared.  
She grimaced too. This ball was interesting.


End file.
